


Papy's Front Door and Back

by TychoAzrephet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans (Undertale), Dom W. D. Gaster, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Skelefamily (Undertale), Skeleton Puns, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TychoAzrephet/pseuds/TychoAzrephet
Summary: Papyrus has it in his mind to try something new, and successfully convinces Sans and Gaster to go along with it, though their enthusiasm might end up being a bit more than he was expecting...
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Papyrus/Sans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Papy's Front Door and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, been awhile eh? Over a year and change since I posted my last fic, I could blame the world ending but in truth I just have no motivation to work. XD 
> 
> But hey, it's the Undertale 5 year anniversary! Or it was, several weeks ago! So to celebrate here's a shamelessly filthy smutfic of the skelefam getting it on hot and heavy that I've been working on for the past few months, with art to accompany it! 
> 
> Big thanks to FallenNine on Twitter for bringing to life the lovely moment of Papyrus getting double stuffed, absolutely love the look and feel they captured what I had in mind spectacularly: https://twitter.com/nine_fallen/status/1316237641822744579?s=20
> 
> And of course the lovely MissKierie for her work realizing my vision of Sans and Gaster eating Papyrus out, it's a gorgeous piece I'm overjoyed to have gotten: https://twitter.com/MissKierie/status/1298396382915694593?s=20
> 
> So that's it for now! I won't make any promises for when I'll post next or what'll be, I just sincerely hope you enjoy my work and thank you for reading. ^-^
> 
> *small note: Gaster makes reference to Papyrus doing his homework, I wanna make it clear he's college age like 18-19 yrs old. Please understand.*
> 
> -Tycho

Papyrus hesitated in the kitchen doorway, holding onto the frame with one hand, looking longingly at his father and brother as they sat at the table. Gaster was attached to his laptop, rubbing his chin thoughtfully while typing with one hand. Sans sat across from him, arms folded underneath his skull in a soft doze. Both of them were too caught up in their important tasks to notice Papyrus, who was trying to quell the pulsing of his soul. 

‘I HOPE THEY SAY YES!’ he thought to himself before taking a deep, bracing breath and walking briskly across the kitchen to sit between the other two skeletons. 

Gaster glanced up, cracking that familiar crooked, yet warm smile at seeing his youngest. “Hello Papyrus. Glad you decided to join us, Sans has been terribly distracting me from my work.” he said, gesturing towards Sans as he shook off his nap with a yawn, the shorter skeleton blinking to focus his eyelights. 

“Anyone would fall asleep watching how slow you type, old man. Heya Paps.” Sans replied, turning towards Papyrus with his wide, lazy grin already in place. Papyrus smiled back at them, attempting and failing to hide his nervousness, already fidgeting in his seat as he tried to think of a non awkward way to broach the subject he wanted. 

“I take it you finished your homework?” Gaster asked, taking a sip of his coffee, eyeing Papyrus’ anxious demeanor. Papyrus started in his seat, not prepared for the question and stammering a response. 

“OH! OH Y-YES OF COURSE I DID! I SPENT ALL MY TIME THIS AFTERNOON ON IT!” he said, feeling a small pang of guilt from lying to Gaster. He had fully intended to finish his assignments, but truthfully, he’d spent the last few hours fantasizing and ‘researching’ to go along with said fantasies. Gaster looked Papyrus up and down curiously, by this point Sans had noticed as well, raising a phantom eyebrow as he saw a bead of sweat roll down Papyrus’ temple. 

“You feelin’ alright, bro? Ya seem a little worked up, more so than usual I mean.” Sans asked, propping his chin up on his knuckles, looking at his brother intently. Papyrus abruptly realized how obvious his nerves were, their suspicions were roused, there was no way to dance around this now. He steeled himself and turned his gaze towards the table, not wanting to look at either of their faces, cheekbones already flushed at the thought of what he was going to suggest. 

“I’M FINE! I JUST...I WANTED TO ASK IF...IF IT WOULD BE ALRIGHT-AHEM...UHMM. IF IT WOULD BE ALRIGHT WITH YOU TWO IF WE...TRIED SOMETHING NEW. TONIGHT, I MEAN.” Papyrus said, trying to keep his voice steady, unconsciously holding his breath. 

Gaster and Sans exchanged relieved glances, relaxing back into their seats, easy grins returning. Papyrus was still getting over the taboo of discussing sex stuff openly, let alone with his father and older brother, naturally he’d dramatize a little bit. Gaster reached over and took Papyrus’ hand, stroking his fingers a bit over the orange fabric of his gloves, giving an encouraging squeeze. “Oh sweetheart, no need to be shy asking for something like that. We can all be open and honest with each other about these sorts of things. Isn’t that right, Sans?” he asked, smiling reassuringly at Papyrus while casting a meaningful glance to his eldest. 

Sans smirked and took Papyrus’ other hand, lacing their fingers together, one eye closed in a wink as he leaned an elbow on the table. “Yeah of course bro, ya ain’t gotta worry about any judgement from me or pops. So, what sorta kinky shit didja have in mind?” he asked dryly, wheezing a laugh through his teeth as Papyrus blushed brighter orange and sputtered, while Gaster gave him a glare and a soft kick to his foot under the table. 

“WELL, YOU CERTAINLY COULD STAND TO BE LESS VULGAR WITH SUCH QUESTIONS, SANS!” Papyrus admonished, shifting slightly in his seat and clearing his throat, pausing to look back and forth between their smiling faces before continuing. “WHAT I HAD IN MIND IS...ERM, WELL...I’D LIKE TO T-...HMM. I’D LIKE TO TRY TAKING B-BOTH OF YOU! AT THE SAME TIME!” Papyrus finished, feeling a flare rise to his cheekbones just saying it out loud, while the mental image he’d conjured had his bones burning hot. 

Gaster and Sans blinked in unison, both taken aback, neither of them anticipating such a suggestion from Papyrus. Sans was first to react, giving a low whistle and looking Papyrus up and down, an impressed twinkle to his eyelights. “Whew! You wanna get DP’d by me and Gaster? Gotta admit, wasn’t expecting that, but I respect the ambition.” he said, reaching over to pat Papyrus on the shoulder, giving him a grin and a thumbs up. 

Papyrus rolled his eye sockets and harrumphed, mostly to cover up his flusteredness, looking to Gaster to gauge his reaction. His father gazed back at him evenly, wearing a suitably intrigued, but hesitant expression. He coughed and shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, tracing a hand up Papyrus’ arm and smiling gently. “I must be honest, I also didn’t think you were going to propose something so...intense. I don’t mean to discourage you, but are you sure you’re up for something like this? You know your brother and I only care about your comfort and safety.” Gaster said, glancing at Sans with a pointed, serious glint to his eyelights. 

Sans caught the look and nodded, squeezing Papyrus’ hand softly and giving him an earnest smile. “Yeah, all joking aside, dad raises a good point. Taking us both at once would be a lot to handle, I know ya ain’t delicate, but it might be too much and neither of us wanna see you hurt.” he said, patting the back of Papyrus’ hand, his normally sarcastic tone sincere. 

For a brief moment, Papyrus felt a rush of indignity, like Gaster and Sans were infantilizing him. Seeing the care and consideration openly displayed on his father and brothers faces though, he dismissed the feeling just as quickly as it came on. Papyrus grinned wide, taking both of them firmly by the hand and standing, coaxing them to their feet. “I UNDERSTAND YOUR HESITATION, BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MORE THAN CAPABLE OF HANDLING IT! I’VE GIVEN THIS A LOT OF...THOUGHT, AND...PRACTICE-AHEM. SO! YOU CAN BOTH SAFELY IGNORE THOSE DOUBTS!” he said empathically, puffing out his chest to show his confidence, looking back and forth between them expectantly. 

Sans and Gaster looked nearly convinced, both leaning towards saying yes, but still needed a little push to get over their trepidation. Papyrus smirked internally, he knew just the thing. Slowly, he brought their hands up near his mouth, forcing the both of them to look at his face. He put on his most pleading, wide eyed expression, hot breath rolling over his father and brothers phalanges in a plantative sigh. 

“PLEEEEEEASE DADDY, BIG BROTHER?” he begged, pitching his voice to just the right needy, bratty tone. That did the trick, Gaster and Sans’ expression changed in an instant, that hungry little spark Papyrus’ idea put in them brought up to a full blaze. With matching, lurid grins they stepped round the table and embraced Papyrus. Gaster pulled his youngest against his chest, while Sans pressed flush to his back, eliciting a small gasp from Papyrus.

“Hmmm, he certainly makes a convincing argument, doesn’t he Sans?” Gaster murmured, running his fingertips lightly down Papyrus’ jawline, tracing down his vertebrae. Sans hummed his agreement, hands climbing up Papyrus’ back, palms massaging into his shoulder blades through his shirt. Papyrus shivered and whined, feeling himself heating up rapidly, the warmth and strength of his father and brother’s energy pressing so wonderfully close to him. 

“Absolutely. Knows exactly how to ask so we can never say no.” Sans replied, gripping Papyrus by the shoulders and rubbing more pressure into his bones, chuckling at the little tremors of enjoyment he could feel. Papyrus was visibly holding in moans, squirming in between them, realizing his pleading may’ve been more effective than he’d anticipated. 

Before Papyrus could say anything to quell their heavy petting and touching, he suddenly found himself lifted up, squeaking as Gaster swept him off his feet. He clutched instinctually to his father's shoulder, looking up at him in surprise, meeting that leering grin with an anxious giggle. “Let’s take this upstairs, hmm?” Gaster purred against Papyrus’ collar bone, giving a nod to Sans as he stepped past him out of the kitchen, his eldest nodding eagerly in return and following close behind.

“HHH-HUH? WA...WAIT! RIGHT NOW?!” Papyrus sputtered, half caught between disbelief and exhilaration, glancing over Gaster’s shoulder at Sans as they strode through the living room. His brother tilted his skull, lustful grin firmly in place, chuckling at seeing Papyrus so rattled. 

“Yeah right now, why not? You’re lookin’ and soundin’ fit to be fucked already.” he said casually, winking at Papyrus as he blushed bright orange, while Gaster tutted admonishingly as they reached the top of the stairs. 

“So hopelessly crass, Sans. At least wait until we’re in the bedroom before you start teasing your brother like that.” He said, nudging the door to his bedroom open with his foot, stepping into the dimly lit space with Sans shutting the door behind them. 

Papyrus felt his soul racing as Gaster sat down on the bed, adjusting him to straddle his lap, his father’s eyelights shining bright in the subdued purple atmosphere. He felt Sans pressing up against his back again, rougher, more lurid this time as his brother ground slowly into his tailbone. It made him shudder, groaning into Gaster’s shoulder as the two of them pawed at his form, two sets of eager and talented hands coaxing shivers from him at every touch. 

“Now then, you were saying you’d given this idea of yours lots of thought, isn’t that right Papyrus?” Gaster asked softly, smirking as his youngest whined and nodded furiously. “Excellent, so you’ve already decided which of us you want filling up your dripping wet pussy, while the other is railing your tight little ass?” he continued, voice dropping lower as he groped Papyrus’ backside, combined with the dirty talk Papyrus was practically trembling and whimpering in his hands. 

“Y-YES! OH GOD YES! I W...I WANT YOU FUCKING MY PUSSY, DADDY! I WANT SANS TAKING ME FROM BEHIND!” Papyrus demanded loudly, a pathetic little moan stuck in his throat as Gaster caught him in a hot kiss, their teeth scraping together and ecto tongues wrapping around each other. 

Sans huffed deep in his chest, listening to Gaster tease Papyrus so filthily was getting his magic worked up, pooling densely around his pelvis and tenting his shorts with a robust bulge. He felt himself flush hotter at his little brother begging him to take his ass, thrusting his crotch against Papyrus’ tailbone with all the more gusto. “Fuck yeah, soon as we’re finished preppin’ ya, gonna wreck your backdoor Papy.” Sans grunted, licking roughly up the length of Papyrus’ neck, slipping his hands under his brother's shirt to grasp his ribcage. 

Papyrus let out a hissing gasp, the seething magic he’d built up to form his entrances dripping with even more arousal, Sans knew full well his ribs were extremely sensitive. He felt his whole body burning with need, rolling his skull side to side in heated moans, struggling to keep his footing as Sans pulled him back up to a standing position. “AHH! OHH...NNYEH... P-PREPPING ME?” he asked shakily.

Gaster quickly steadied him, grinning that warm, yet perverse smile watching his youngest wriggle in Sans’ hands. He took Papyrus into another kiss, with deeper, excruciatingly slow licks to the roof of his mouth. His fingers worked quickly undoing Papyrus’ shirt, tossing it aside and immediately setting to stroking his ribs alongside Sans, the doubled stimulation almost had Papyrus sobbing into Gaster’s mouth as he desperately suckled his father's tongue. 

Gaster broke the kiss, adoring the sounds of Papyrus’ needy panting, a glinting string of magic still linking their tongues. “Of course we’re going to prepare you! I should hope you didn’t think your brother and I were just going to take you raw like animals!” he exclaimed, giving a brief nod to Sans before folding to his knees. 

Sans quickly followed suit, dropping to his knees and practically ripping Papyrus’ skirt down to his ankles, grinning wickedly at the little squeak of surprise his brother let out. Papyrus’ hips, pelvis and legs were exposed to them now. A gorgeous, porcelain gleaming frame, his perfect bones rattling quietly as a steady drip of orange magic fell between his legs. Papyrus blushed hard, ecto organs exposed and vulnerable, he could just feel his father and brother’s hungry gazes locked onto those faintly glowing holes. 

“Ready to get your ass eaten out, little bro?” Sans asked huskily, tugging his own shorts down to free his aching cock, grasping Papyrus’ hips and pressing a kiss right on his backdoor. Papyrus shuddered, gripping Gaster’s shoulders tightly to steady himself, mewling as his father pulled out his own cock and brought his mouth up to Papyrus’ entrance. Gaster was looking up at him, purple eyelights twinkling ravenously, kissing Papyrus’ clit in a soft tease that had his youngest whining and rocking his hips desperately. 

“YES! YES I’M READY! PLEASE-HHHNN!! AAHH...AAHHSSS!” Papyrus was cut off with a keening gasp, his entire body locking up as Sans and Gaster simultaneously drove their tongues into him, hot lengths of ecto flesh slithering deep into his sensitive regions. He threw back his skull, panting in heavy whimpers as they eagerly lapped him up, prehensile magic writhing and dragging along his inner walls. 

Papyrus bit down hard on his gloved fingers, muffling his whines and guttural moans as Sans practically tongue fucked his ass. That long, broad appendage plunging slow and hard into his rear, the tip brushing over his internal G spot a little longer each time. Sans’ pliable, skeletal lips were flush firm and suckling to Papyrus’ stretched out ring, letting out deep groans of satisfaction that left his younger brother rattling. Gaster glanced up from his own ministrations, seeing Papyrus chewing feebly on his knuckles, chuckling and reaching a hand up to brush Papyrus’ from his mouth. 

“Honey, you’re going to tear the fabric biting it like that.” he murmured, mock admonishment stilling Papyrus, who watched helplessly as Gaster pulled off his gloves to leave him utterly naked. With Papyrus’ efforts to muffle himself thwarted, Gaster launched gleefully back to his task, suckling Papyrus’ clit so vigorously it drew out a long howl of pleasure from his youngest. 

Papyrus was quickly becoming overwhelmed, tears pooling at the corners of his eye sockets, laying shaking hands atop his father and brothers skulls. In jerking, contrarian pushes, pets and strokes he desperately coaxed their tongues deeper still while somehow trying to hold them in check. “MMNNEYYHH!! H-HHNPH! AWWNN...AHHOHH G-GOD, FUCK! IT FEELS SO-HHSS SO FUCKING GOOD! PL...PLEASE, I...I CAN’T! YOU...YOU’RE GONNA M-MAKE ME CUM ALREADY!” Papyrus pleaded, rocking his hips back and forth to meet Sans and Gaster’s tender licks, his panting rising higher in pitch and his voice shrill in ecstasy. 

Gaster pulled his mouth away briefly, grinning up at Papyrus, slick orange fluid dripping off his chin and jaw as he licked his lips sultrily. “Sans, keep eating your brother’s hole just like that. He’s dripping like a faucet from you sucking his ass. Make him squirt into my mouth.” he ordered, looking Papyrus right in the eye sockets as he stared back, mouth agape in disbelief at hearing something so lewd from his father. 

Sans growled low in his chest in acknowledgement, gripping Papyrus’ hips tighter as he pushed his tongue as deep as he could manage. Hungrily lapping, rimming, tasting the furthest and most sensitive reaches of his little brother’s ass. Papyrus went completely stiff, joints locking, eye sockets widening massively as he threw back his skull. A hollow, gasping, noiseless cry of pleasure pouring from his open mouth as he stood there totally paralyzed. 

The sensation of Sans’ tongue trashing so wonderfully deep into his ass was overwhelming, magic building to a seething degree at the base of Papyrus’ pelvis, the folds of his pussy twitching and squeezing so tightly around Gaster’s tongue. All it took was his father quickly flicking his thumb over Papyrus’ clit, his climax shattering like a dam wall, a torrent of fluids rushing and spurting into Gaster’s mouth. That mute, frozen state of overloaded pleasure instantly snapped into a ragged orgasmic shriek, Papyrus’ entire body spasming as waves of white hot bliss rolled through him and left him sobbing for breath. 

Gaster drank every spurting, forceful burst of cum that sprayed into his mouth. Gulping down the slick, sticky deluge of juice, sighing heavily through his nose as he savored his son’s delicious dripping pussy. He let the flow pool over his tongue before swallowing, the wonderfully intense flavor of Papyrus’ ecstasy had his cock twitching in excitement, digging his tongue between those tight orange folds to hungrily lap at more of that sweet cum. 

Papyrus’ orgasm burnt out with a shaky, rasping whimper. His legs were trembling in near collapse, swaying back and forth on his heels unsteadily, struggling to keep his balance with his body temporarily drained. Sans pulled his tongue free from Papyrus’ ass with an audible pop, quickly surging to his feet and catching Papyrus in his arms, hugging his younger brother to his chest to keep him upright. 

“Whoa there! Easy now, can’t have ya keelin’ over on us, baby.” Sans said, chuckling breathlessly, caught off guard as Papyrus pulled him into a ferociously passionate kiss. His younger brother ravished him, licking over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, prompting Sans to kiss him back just as roughly. 

Sans grabbed the back of Papyrus’ skull, leaning deep into their make out, slathering against his brother’s tongue and almost pressing down his throat. He broke the kiss with a loud, shallow gasp, gazing infatuated into Papyrus’ eye sockets. His face was overwrought, sweat dripping off his skull, tongue hanging from the side of his mouth as he panted for breath. 

“NNN...NYEH...NNYY-AHH! OOOH GOD S-SANS...YOU MADE ME CUM SO HHH...SO HARD BUT...I NEED MORE!” Papyrus said, his voice thick and vision blurry in afterglow, rolling his hips weakly. “I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME! PLEEEEASE BIG BROTHER! FUCK MY ASS! FILL ME UP JUST LIKE WITH YOUR TONGUE!” he continued begging, grinding his tailbone against Sans’ crotch, his ass still glistening wet with his brother’s saliva. 

Sans inhaled sharply and shuddered, every instinct in his body loudly demanding he bend Papyrus over and fulfill his pleading desires, snarling low in his throat and stroking his fingertips over Papyrus’ backdoor. Through a massive exertion of willpower Sans held himself in check, squeezing Papyrus close to his chest, giving him a wolfish grin and a wink. “Oh don’t you worry, Papy. Big bro’s gonna ruin your ass ‘til you can’t even walk, but I’m only half of the main event.” he said, raising himself up on his toes to look down over Papyrus’ shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of Gaster. “Yo pops, you didn’t drown down there did ya?” he called out teasingly. 

Gaster finished licking up the last spatters of Papyrus’ orgasm, rising to his feet stiffly and brushing off his knees. He took in the sight of his sons, Papyrus squirming desperately against Sans, his eldest clearly having difficulty keeping himself under control. “My, don’t the two of you look simply precious when you’re turned on.” Gaster purred, kissing Sans playfully on the cheek before turning his attention to Papyrus, caressing his skull and smiling at him sultrily. “Now then, I’d say you’re nicely prepared, hmm? Sans, let’s get him onto the bed.” he ordered, taking Papyrus by the hips and guiding him to the mattress, climbing onto his bed and stretching out comfortably. 

Papyrus clambered onto the bed with his brother close behind him, practically drooling at seeing his father posed so welcomingly, legs open wide with his cock stiff and at the ready. Purple magic pooling heavily at the base of Gaster’s pelvis, his long, thick cock pulsing dully while precum dripped from the head. He was propped up on his elbows, faint lavender blush to his cheekbones, tilting his skull invitingly as he grinned. 

“Go ahead sweetheart, climb on.” Gaster said, the low, taunting timber in his voice sending rattles through Papyrus’ body. He nearly leaped on top of Gaster, straddling his hips and grinding the lips of his pussy over his father’s shaft, kissing frantically over Gaster’s collarbone and jaw. 

“NYYEHH! OH...OH FFFFUCK DADDY! I WANNA RIDE YOU SO BAD, I...I N-NEED YOU FILLING MY PUSSY! I NEED BOTH OF YOU, NOW! PLEAAASE! P-PLEASE FUCK ME!” Papyrus begged, loudly and pitifully whining for his father and brother, both holes dripping eagerly and readily. Sans let a low, gravelly hum of arousal, settling himself on his knees and mounting Papyrus. He laid his cock over his sacrum, giving shallow, grinding thrusts that made his little brother shudder and whine in Gaster’s arms. 

“God damn, he’s in full on slut mode tonight, ain’t he?” Sans asked, his tone rough and dirty as he stroked himself, neon blue pre-cum dripping onto the base of Papyrus’ spine. Gaster grunted in agreement, more focused on working his youngest up even further. Fingers stroking fastidiously up Papyrus’ back as he licked and nibbled over his sensitive vertebrae, making him whimper and hump himself harder on top of Gaster’s throbbing cock. 

Sans adjusted himself lower, eye level with his father and brother’s grinding pelvis’, flashing a lurid grin seeing their ecto organs flush up against each other. “You two sound busy, but your ilia-clackin’ like this aint gettin’ us nowhere.” he said, chuckling to himself as his pun elicited groans from them both, seizing hold of Papyrus’ femurs before his brother could berate him for cracking jokes during sex. “Lemme help ya get dad’s cock into that sweet pussy, lil bro.” Sans continued, lifting Papyrus’ lower half up enough for Gaster’s cock to spring up to position, quickly gripping the base to hold it steady as he guided Papyrus’ entrance onto the tip. 

Papyrus froze, gasping as the head of Gaster’s cock pressed between the folds of his pussy. He cried out in pathetic, tearful wet whimpers as his brother started lowering him onto his fathers cock, his nerves still very sensitive after being eaten out. Both of them let out harsh, hissing groans as Gaster’s cock stretched out his inner walls, Papyrus’ slick hot twat wrapping and clinging so tightly to his father’s massive length. Gaster clutched Papyrus close to his chest, huffing loud and heavy breaths against his skull, adoring every second of his youngest’s writhing moans until Papyrus’ hole was filled completely. 

“Theeeeeere we go, man that’s a snug fit for your cunt, huh?” Sans said, snickering as Papyrus mewled and rolled his hips, a shuddering and jerking motion that made a little gasp slip from Gaster’s mouth. Gaster held Papyrus steady, giving him gentle kisses and affectionate licks, murmuring softly to the side of his skull. 

“Rrmph...oh my...my darling boy. You feel so wonderful Papyrus, so hot and-nnn! So tight.” Gaster whispered, slipping his tongue into Papyrus’ mouth as his youngest blushed deep orange, one eye cracked open to watch as Sans moved up and began adjusting himself. Sans braced one hand on Papyrus tailbone, fingertips brushing lightly over the holes of his sacrum, the sensations sending twitches up Papyrus spine and left him groaning hotly against Gaster’s teeth. 

“Alright baby bro, time to get you double stuffed.” Sans said, voice deep and almost echoing with arousal, lining the head of his cock up to Papyrus’ backdoor. As he pressed himself into his glistening pucker, his younger brother shivered and bolted up in Gaster’s arms, hands braced on his chest and eye sockets wide. Sans pushed himself in with a huff, gritting his teeth at the intense warmth and tightness clinging to him immediately, working steadily deeper as Papyrus panted in heavy gasps. 

It was overwhelming, more so than their tongues had been invading him, Papyrus felt like he was being stretched in half. His magic struggled to accommodate his father and brother’s thick, pulsing hot shafts, nonstop whimpers and pleasured groans leaving his mouth as Sans sank into his ass. It was excruciatingly intense, inch after inch slowly stretching out his hole, the unbelievable sensation of being totally filled left his senses hazy. For countless seconds all he could feel was his brother's rock hard magic sliding into him, and only when Sans’ hips suddenly clicked against his did he snap back to full awareness, choking back an ecstatic sob at the incredible feeling of being completely penetrated. 

“Ooooh fuck…fuck...hhhooo man...your ass feels so fuckin good Papy. Hss-errmph! H-holy shit!” Sans said, nearly short on breath at how phenomenally tight Papyrus was squeezing him, sweat dripping off their bones as they both struggled to keep still. Gaster moved his hands down to Papyrus’ hips, stroking the crests gently and tenderly, while Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ ribcage and slowly pulled him up against his chest. Even the tiniest movements from Papyrus had all three of them groaning, his inner muscles twitching involuntarily, molding and contouring around the cocks lodged deep inside him. 

“HHHHNNYEEH! NNN-NYEEEHH! OHHH F...FUUUCK...OH M-MY...GOD! S-SAAAANS! GA...GASTEEEER! YOU’RE BOTH S-...HHHNNGG! SO FUCKING BIIIIIG! OOOOOH...OH MY FUCKING G-GOD...IT N-NEVER FELT LIKE...NEVER FELT LIKE THIS WITH MY T-...AAWWN...HHNN...MY TOYS!” Papyrus babbled, barely able to speak through stuttering whimpers, eye sockets widening with a gasp as Gaster ground his hips a little into him. He glanced down to see his father’s crooked, lurid grin and twinkling eyelights, the soft purple glow of his soul outlining his rib cage through his clothes. 

“You’re taking us so well, Princess...think you’re ready to get fucked a little harder?” Gaster asked, daring Papyrus with another small thrust, barely shifting his cock but sending sparks of pleasure upwards through his youngest. While Papyrus was still reeling and blushing from that, Sans licked torturously slow up his vertebrae, easing his cock back barely half an inch before firmly sliding it back into place. The sensation had tears pooling at the corners of Papyrus’ sockets again, it was ecstatic feeling them move inside him, the initial shocking discomfort had subsided into a steady pulse of their magic fitting perfectly into his own. 

“You’re squeezing my cock so hard, little bro, just can’t wait to have your ass all filled up with cum huh?” Sans teased dirtily, giving another long lick up his neck, almost to the back of his skull before Papyrus spasmed in his arms. He started humping and grinding himself downwards and backwards, making Gaster hiss and groan as they were jostled, wailing softly as his patience abruptly snapped. 

“Y-YESSS!! GOD YES I’M READY! I CAN’T WAIT ANYMORE! PLEASE, P-LEAAASE JUST FUCKING RUIN ME ALREADY! I WANT DADDY’S CUM, I WANT YOUR CUM BIG BROTHER! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEE!” Papyrus begged, fervent and demanding, crying out euphorically as Sans grabbed his ribs while thrusting hard into his ass. Gaster’s iron grip wrapped around Papyrus’ femurs, snarling low in his throat as he pistoned his cock, making Papyrus scream by driving himself upwards into his pussy.

Sans and Gaster quickly set into a rough and heavy alternating rhythm, pulling out as the other thrusted in, leaving Papyrus wracked by an uninterrupted stream of pleasure. It was incredible, Gaster and Sans trading off second by second, never leaving Papyrus wanting. Whenever Sans pulled back, wresting himself free of Papyrus’ clinging ass, Gaster would stretch out that tight orange cunt by slamming his youngest down onto his hips. And whenever Gaster lifted Papyrus up until he was poised just on the tip of his cock, Sans would ram himself all the way to the hilt into his rear, their hips crashing together with Papyrus’ ass stretched out wonderfully by his brother’s cock. 

Papyrus was breathless, sobbing unrestrained and ecstatic, bright orange tears trailing down his cheekbones. He couldn’t catch a moment of downtime, his brother and father’s brutal coordination was overloading him, Papyrus felt like his bones were burning from the inside out. Sans and Gaster’s throbbing cocks pumping in and out of him, wrecking his dripping holes, pounding against his innermost pleasure spots with enough intensity to have Papyrus screeching out their names. 

His entire body was twitching, shuddering, he couldn’t control himself as he pushed and grinded his hips desperately to meet their thrusts. A thick, syrupy excess of magic was pouring off his racing soul, spattering over the trios joined pelvis’. It was too much, it was all far beyond too much for Papyrus to handle, his vision whiting out as an impossibly strong orgasm tore through his being. Papyrus shut his eye sockets and screamed out his ecstacy, squeezing himself like a vice around his father and brother’s cocks, slowing their movements temporarily and moaning at the near painful pleasure he gave them. Papyrus slumped over Gaster’s chest, whimpering and mewling, clutching his father’s ribcage in a futile effort to stop his shaking. 

Sans paused, huffing raggedly for breath, soaked in sweat from all his exertions. His eye sockets widened as Papyrus’ muscles squeezed tighter still, grunting and gasping at his brother's post-orgasm contractions, the walls of his ass clenching so intensely around his cock. “God...f-fuuuuck! He’s...he’s fuckin' milkin' my cock…fuck this feels...so good, Papyrus. Your ass feels incredible…” Sans mumbled, trailing off into strident moans as he started moving again, hips trembling imperceptibly as he kept fucking Papyrus’ backdoor. 

Gaster traced his hands slowly up his youngest's shivering body, huffing out steaming breaths of pleasure as Papyrus’ pussy shuddered and clung to him. He could feel Sans’ cock moving through Papyrus’ magic, traces of his eldest’s thrusts up against his shaft, it made Papyrus squeeze him all the tighter. Slick orange fluid mixed with Gaster’s precum, dripping around the base of his cock, lessening the friction between them as he began thrusting upwards again. 

Cupping his hands on Papyrus’ cheekbones, Gaster looked over his son's face, a deeply perverse satisfaction filling him at seeing Papyrus’ fucked silly expression. His youngest licked weakly at his teeth, prompting Gaster to kiss him back passionately, suckling and slathering over his tongue. Gradually Sans and Gaster began picking up speed, working out Papyrus’ holes wider and wider, fucking him loose as magic spurted from his pelvis and soul. 

Papyrus broke the kiss, his panting whines growing more rapid, eye sockets clenched shut and babbling nonsense as that near painful pleasure started building deep in his crotch again. Gaster moved his hands back down to Papyrus’ hips, finger’s gripping tightly over the crests, flashing a maliciously lurid grin. “What’s that, princess? Want...errnn...fuck...want your daddy and your big brother to make you cum again?” he teased, pumping his cock into Papyrus’ twat with a little added strength, making his youngest throw back his skull and squeal in shrill delight. 

“Y-YES! YES!! AAANHH-NYYEH! M-MORE! MOOOORE!! MOOOOORE!!!” Papyrus screeched, bouncing himself desperately on Gaster’s cock while trying to push himself back onto Sans’, flexing his inner muscles to spur them on. His father and brother happily complied, slamming themselves into Papyrus with renewed vigor, thrusting hard enough to make his entire body rattle. Sans pressed down on the back of Papyrus’ skull, holding him taut against Gaster’s chest as he rutted his ass, grunting harshly for breath and groaning through his teeth. 

Gaster’s hands worked over Papyrus’ jerking hips, plunging him down flush to his crotch, the walls of his son's pussy fluttering around his fiercely driving shaft. His teeth were bared, eyelights burning bright purple as he fucked Papyrus at full strength, his entire bed shaking underneath them as he and Sans nearly rocked the younger skeleton apart. 

Papyrus was lost in a cascade of shockingly excessive pleasure, high pitched shrieks only broken up by overstimulated sobbing as his father and brother flung him over the brink. Their combined pounding, thrusting and slamming brought him to another screaming climax, only to continue fucking him silly without missing a beat. His orgasms were end to end, the moment he was about to come down from a glorious fit of ecstasy, they would ram themselves into him hard enough to trigger another. 

Whether it was Gaster stretching his pussy to the limit, or Sans pressing the tip of his cock so staggeringly hard against his prostate, they were smashing every little pleasure button he had well past his breaking point. They clawed at him, tugging and grinding at his bones, jerking his helpless frame too and froe between their savage movements. Papyrus loved every solitary moment of it, overjoyed tears pouring steadily down his cheekbones to match the seeping magic dripping off his soul. His voice long since worn out and broken into barely audible whining cries, overpowered by Sans and Gaster’s emphatic grunts and growls, quietly sobbing in their grasps as they used him so brutally just like he wanted. Just the way he loved. 

Sans’ frenzied movements abruptly stuttered to a halt as his climax hit, grabbing Papyrus’ hips tightly and pressing himself to the hilt, eyelights sparking out with a gasp as he came. He threw back his skull, teeth bared and snarling, shooting thick streams of cum into his brother’s ass. Sans felt a blinding crescendo of pleasure race straight from his buried cock up his spine, locking up his joints and sending skittering ecstatic pulses through his bones, growls soon morphing into whining moans at just how incredibly good it felt to get off inside his little brother. His cock swelled as he emptied his load, stretching Papyrus’ poor abused behind out even further, drenching and staining his quivering muscles in layers of his searing hot magic. It filled Papyrus’ to his deepest and most sensitive extents, seeping into his hole well past what he could take, and every extra twitch of Sans’ hips had cum gushing out around the base of his cock. 

Gaster quickly followed suit, as he felt the heat of Sans’ cum spread through Papyrus’ magic, a phenomenal secondary sensation radiating along the underside of his cock. He brought their pelvis’ squarely together and held his youngest still, his cock pulsing in impending release, pushed to the deepest extent inside Papyrus’ twat. Gaster’s soul sparked and flared as he came, violet energy exploding and scattering over his bones as he fired his load into Papyrus, eyes shut tight and spine arching up into him as he groaned through his teeth. A massive glut of purple cum gushed into Papyrus’ pussy, deep and heavy streaks painting and drowning his spamming insides, pouring into his cervix and overfilling his overused womb. With Sans’ fluids dripping downward mixing with Papyrus and Gaster’s flow, it formed a miniature waterfall of cum, an excess of magic pouring between them onto the bed. 

The three skeletons collapsed into a trousled, gasping pile. A jangling, shivering puddle of bones steeped in a puddle of their own cum and sweat. Sans was slumped over Papyrus’ back, totally spent and moaning at every little twitch of his hips, while his younger brother was totally drained and barely conscious. Neither of them had the energy to move, and so Gaster mustered the last bits of his strength, wrapping his arms around Sans and grunting as he rolled all three of them over onto their sides. The trio whined and groaned as their hypersensitive magic was jostled, every brush over bone or ecto flesh almost painful, overloaded nerves leaving the room filled with panting and whimpering. 

Gaster ran a shaky hand up Papyrus’ arm, finger tracing over his collarbone and up along his jaw, smiling tiredly as he looked over his youngest’s face. Papyrus was completely wrecked, sockets lidded heavily with his eyelights fuzzy and blown out, mouth hanging open as he mewled lowly in afterglow. “Mmm...hhhoh my...that was wonderful...you’re so perfect, princess…” Gaster breathed sweetly, gently and tenderly kissing Papyrus’ cheekbones, giving a few more affectionate smooches to his forehead. 

Sans reached a hand over Papyrus’ shoulder, taking him by the chin and turning his skull to kiss him, rasping their mouths together as best he could in their mutual exhaustion. “Nnnhhn...ohhh fffuuuck...you’re fuckin’ amazing Papy...heh, did having me and dad feel just as good as you hoped?” Sans murmured, teasing tone still coming through his weariness, lovingly licking at his little brother’s teeth. 

Papyrus sighed happily, feeling a fantastic warmth spreading deep inside him through his magic, basking in the adoring little praises from Sans and Gaster as their cocks stayed pressed firmly into him. He snuggled into Gaster’s chest while squeezing Sans’ arm, grinning wide and perking up slightly, a little bit of his natural energy returning as he enjoyed his father and brother’s caring caresses'. 

“NNNYEH...NYEH...OH Y-YES...IT WAS EVEN BETTER THAN I’D IMAGINED...I DON’T THINK I’VE EVER CUM THAT MUCH BEFORE, YOU TWO ALMOST MADE ME PASS OUT!” Papyrus declared, giggling softly as he pressed gleefully into their kisses, their licks, their soft and soothing strokes across his bones. “I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH. DADDY, BIG BROTHER, YOU’RE SO GOOD TO ME, THANK YOU SAYING YES TO THIS.” he continued, expressing his gratitude by giving his inner muscles a little squeeze, biting back a moan and grinning as Sans and Gaster hissed through their teeth. They responded by giving their hips a little grind, smirking as Papyrus trembled and whined, tilting his skull to a degree they could both ravish his mouth at once. 

“We love you too, Papyrus.” Gaster and Sans responded in unison, cradling him close to their chests, the skeleton family resplendent and relaxed in their intimate bonds. 

“You know…” Sans said casually, a mischievous note underpinning his voice that piqued Gaster and Papyrus’ suspicions. “This whole mess we’ve made works out the best for me personally, you two are way too worn out to cook dinner, which means it’s take-out tonight.” he finished smugly, snickering as Papyrus groaned and weakly slapped him on the shoulder. 

“SAAAANS! MUST YOU ALWAYS RUIN THE MOMENT?! WE SHOULD HARDLY BE EATING FAST FOOD AFTER ALL THIS EXERTION!” he whined, looking up at Gaster with plantative eyes, hoping to find some resolute solidarity there. Instead his father met him with a chagrined, wavered smile, tilting his skull towards Sans in agreement. 

“I could...actually stand to order in.” Gaster admitted sheepishly, holding back a chuckle at the tiny wail of despair Papyrus let out before burying his face into his chest. Sans pumped his fist in triumph, wheezing through his teeth while Papyrus shouted muffedly at them. 

“YOU TWO ARE INCORRIGIBLE!”


End file.
